daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra Hawke
:“''Can't I have even a moment's peace? No? Figures.” :— Lyra Hawke '''Lyra Anne Hawke' is the Champion of Kirkwall. Biography 'History' Upon the death of their father, Malcolm Hawke, Lyra and Garrett took charge of the family. While they were both in charge, Garrett was often protective of Lyra, who was only a few minutes younger than him. Lyra got along very well with her younger sister, Bethany, but Carver often got mad at her because she would constantly (and often intentionally) annoy him. 'In-game' Her brothers returned home to Lothering after the Battle of Ostagar with news of the king's death. They managed to escape to Kirkwall, along with Aveline Vallen. Garrett, Lyra, and Carver made a deal with Varric Tethras that they would partner for the Deep Roads expedition. Lyra and Garrett, as usual, took charge, sometimes changing who would lead, with one staying at home and the other going out to earn money, and other times they would go out together. Lyra met with the Arishok at various points, eventually earning his respect. In Act II Lyra, who had been interested in Fenris for some time, followed her heart after him, but after one night together, Fenris left. During the conflict with the qunari, Isabela returned with the qunari relic she had stolen. The Arishok demanded Isabela be handed over to him along with the relic, but both Garrett and Lyra refused. Due to his respect for Lyra, the Arishok offered to battle for Isabela; Lyra accepted and won, becoming the Champion of Kirkwall. After the explosion in Kirkwall, Lyra spared Anders, not wanting to make him a martyr, and mistakenly believing Sebastian's threats to be nothing more than a bluff. After rumors of a potential Exalted March on Kirkwall, Lyra left Kirkwall with Fenris, Molly, and Anders, the latter two eventually going their separate ways. For two years, Lyra remained in hiding with Fenris, often writing to Varric, but rarely hearing from either of her brothers. When she received word from Varric that the cause of the Breach was Corypheus, Lyra immediately felt that she had to take responsibility. Knowing that Fenris would insist on coming and wouldn't hesitate to die for her, while Fenris was sleeping, Lyra left a note expressing her apologies and saying that she had to leave and fix this mess. Lyra broke a leg when leaving the Fade, being forced to stay in Skyhold. Varric wrote to Fenris, who immediately came. Learning that Garrett could be contacted through the Inquisition, Lyra sent her brother a letter catching him up on the situation, adding that Molly was in Skyhold. After a few months in the care of those at Skyhold, Lyra learned that she was pregnant, and later had a son. Relationships Anders: Lyra found Anders to be a rather admirable person. She understood his intentions were good when merging with Justice despite it ending poorly, and she thought that it was very commendable how he helped people in need at his clinic. Anders was in love with Lyra, though she never noticed, and only ever thought of him as a friend. She disagreed with him blowing up the Chantry, and though she still would like to think of him as a friend, she cannot help but be somewhat resentful of him for being the reason she had to leave Kirkwall. The two have not seen each other since the day they parted ways. Carver Hawke: Carver views his siblings as rivals who are always trying to steal the spotlight as they prove that they are the protectors of the family. Carver especially resents his older brother for this, leaving him and his older sister in a mostly good relationship except for when she purposely annoys him, which is often. Fenris: Lyra was always too curious for her own good, and Fenris made her curious since she first met him. Her curiosity turned into something more as she became drawn to him. She did not realize her feelings until Garrett pointed them out (which he immediately regretted). After Fenris left her and she lost her mother not long after, Lyra was in a slump for a long while, but managed to get back on her feet again with the help of her friends and brother. Despite Fenris saying that he could not be with her, for three years Lyra waited, secretly hoping that one day he might change his mind. Garrett Hawke: Varric, Garrett, and Lyra have all been with each other since the beginning, and are extremely close friends. Lyra understands Garrett's protectiveness of her, but finds it unnecessary and somewhat annoying. She gets very angry when Garrett uses violence or gets revenge on her behalf. Isabela: Lyra and Isabela often enjoyed getting into trouble together. The two were good friends, though Lyra initially did not approve of her relationship with Garrett. Merrill: Lyra always thought of Merrill as a friend, and though Merrill cared for Lyra, she was also extremely resentful of her for inhibiting her from fixing the Eluvian and criticizing blood magic. Molly: Lyra views Molly as a close friend and younger sister figure. She occasionally confides in Molly, which made it especially painful for her to find out that Molly was keeping secrets. There were trust issues between the two thereafter that were never truly solved until Molly explained the details of her story to Hawke when the two met again in Skyhold three years after the Kirkwall incident. Sebastian Vael: Lyra got along with Sebastian well, though she thought he could be overbearing at times. She encouraged him to pursue his dream to become a brother of the Chantry, and for the most part was okay with his constant talk of religion. She did not take his threat to attack Kirkwall seriously, and constantly wonders if she did the right thing because of this. Varric Tethras: Lyra and her brothers have been with Varric since the beginning, and Lyra views Varric as a best friend. As an apostate, despite hiding her powers, she often stayed inside with her sister to avoid being seen and arousing suspicion. For this reason, Lyra had very few friends, which made Varric all the more precious a friend to her. Miscellaneous * Varric nicknamed Lyra "Firefly". His reasoning is her red hair and the fact that she's "both bright and fiery". * Though everyone calls her by name (aside from Varric, who uses his nickname for her and Isabela, who affectionately refers to her as "Ly"), in Varric's book, The Champion of Kirkwall, he refers to her by her last name as it "sounds more like a hero's name". Links Reddit Headcanon and Writing Prompt Threads: * Lyra's "normal" phase * Daydreams * Grieving * Molly's recruitment quest * Meeting Fenris * Garrett confronts Carver (mentioned) * Getting pranked * Anders reflects on Lyra * Bodhan overhears too much (minor role) * Garrett learns about her and Fenris' falling-out (mentioned) * Garrett's allergies * Heartbreak, distraction, an ear to listen * Anders remembers Lyra's second-cousin * A conversation about Lyra and Fenris (mentioned) * Lyra's goodbyes; Learning about the real Bianca Category:Hawke Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Force Mage Category:Fenris Romance Category:UniverseIsAHologram